Leading Man Material
by BriyerRose
Summary: Lauren introduces Puck to her mom; and they then grow closer as a couple. Lemon; so you have been warned. Completed One-Shot! Please read and review! Thanks


**AN: I just cannot get this pair out of my head. I really wanted some Puck/Lauren or Luck smut so that is what this has in it, along with some plot to make it a good O/S! If you are under 18 you should not be reading this. Also no flames if you do not like this pairing or content, because this is just for fun and no one is forcing you to read. *Lemon will be marked so if you do not want to read it you do not have to because their is a small story plot before you reach that point* Reviews are welcomed and are like crack for a lowly paid college student like myself. So feel free to leave me some love! **

**Also all mistakes are my own, I try to catch them all but it is really late at night and I am tired so some may slip through. I apologize and if there is something glaringly wrong let me know and I will come back in and fix it. Okay enough of my blabbering and onto the story!**

**Spoilers: Through 2x13 Comeback**

**I do not own glee or any of the characters, though I do like to play with them in my head and on paper!;)**

Leading Man Material

* * *

When Lauren finished singing "I know what Boys like" she waited until the choir room was empty before going up to Puckerman, who was putting away his guitar in its case, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She had to admit that as his tongue slipped passed her lips and tangled with hers that she might have underestimated his talent in the kissing department from her first encounter with him in the janitor's closet. His arms came around her waist and she found her own hands had found their way into his short Mohawk. He groaned as she pulled on the dark hair and it was only as the need for air became more apparent that she released her grip and broke their embrace. He was staring straight into her eyes with some kind of emotion that Lauren could not identify at the moment, but it was creating butterflies in her stomach from the intensity of it.

"Thanks for the help Puckerman, that trick really did come in handy." Lauren told him as she began to walk across the room and gather her belongings. As her back was turned she felt him come up behind her and press what she could only assume was a very well endowed erection into her backside.

"Is that kiss all I get in show of appreciation Zizes?" Puck whispered into her ear with a sexy husky tone that made her legs almost turn to jelly.

"I don't know what type of girl you think I am Puckerman, but if I were you I would remove yourself from touching my body unless you want to be pinned to the ground screaming out like a little baby." Lauren warned, partially believing that she wanted space between their bodies, but a part of her that was becoming larger wanted to only have them become closer; hopefully with less clothes on.

"Oh kinky, I think I can handle anything that you want to do to me baby." Puck answered as he continued to grind himself into the object of his desires.

"Fine, I am tired of this cat-and-mouse game we have going on. If you want up on this jelly then you will be at my house in one hour. If you can survive one dinner with my mom than I will agree to this little union that you so desperately are begging for." Lauren comprised knowing that if there was one thing that scared more boys off it was meeting the parents and her mom was a hard bitch that had taught Lauren all of her tricks.

"No problem babe. Moms dig the Puckerone; and by this time tomorrow you will be moaning my name as I make you experience things that you have only dreamed of." Puck stated before stealing another quick kiss as he backed out of the room promising to see her in one hour on the dot.

Lauren just shook her head and left the room while calling her mom telling her to expect an extra person tonight for dinner. Lauren was lucky that she had such a good relationship with her mother. They had to rely on each other a lot in recent years when Lauren's father lost his job and committed suicide because he could not deal with being thought of as a failure. Lauren knew that she needed to be a strong independent woman if she wanted to avoid heartache like she saw her mom go through. Life after her dad's death was in some respects easier because they did not have to tip-toe around the house worrying about if they said the wrong thing that it would set him off into a depression or worse an abusive rage. It was exactly an hour later that Lauren answered the door when Puckerman rang the bell and she allowed him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi babe, I'm right on time like you told me to be," Puck stated with his classic smirk.

"Very good Puckerman, if you keep this up you just might make decent boyfriend material." Lauren came right back with her own sarcastic remark; and a smirk that rivaled his own.

"So where's your mom, I need to start working the Puckerman charm over on her as soon as possible so that you will finally agree to be my girl." Puck said not in the least bit phased at the feisty girl standing in front of him.

"Fine, this way. Wipe you feet before walking on the carpet." Lauren ordered because she knew that her mom hated when dirt was tracked onto their white carpets and she really did want Puckerman to get her mom's approval.

"Mom, this is Noah Puckerman the boy I have been telling you about that has been following me around like a love sick puppy for the past couple months." Lauren introduced the jock to a woman that looked nothing like the female wrestler that he desired. The woman was average size and height with black hair and blue eyes, which made Puck, believe that Lauren inherited most of her traits from her Mr. Zizes.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Zizes, your daughter tells me that you are an amazing cook and I just wanted to thank you for having me over for a meal on such short notice." Puck said with a panty-dropping smile that he used on all of the cougars that he had been with in the past.

"Well aren't you just the charmer. Please call me Tanya. Let's sit down for dinner before the food gets cold." Mrs. Zizes said not swooning over his obviously practiced moves.

Over the next hour and a half Puck was grilled on everything from his family life, past girlfriends, his daughter, football, glee, his religion, and anything else that Lauren's mom could think of to make the jock squirm in his seat. However, at the end of the discussion Tanya believed that the boy's intentions with her daughter were true and was willing to give him a chance at dating her, but if her hurt Lauren in anyway than she would have no problem with Lauren turning well muscled jock into a pile of broken bones.

"Well did I pass the test?" Puck asked as he was leaving.

"Yeah, you are a lucky bastard because she usually eats boys like you for lunch, but for some reason I think that she trusts you with me. Is she wrong in doing so?" Lauren asked showing a little insecurity in her words, even if her posture still held the confidence that she always liked to portray.

"I know I have a past babe, but I am trying to grow up. I really like you Lauren and I have no intentions of hurting you. I want to walk down the halls and be able to call you my girl. I want to sing whatever stupid songs I can to you in glee club and I really want to be able to kiss you whenever I want without worrying that you are going to kick me in the balls." Puck stated; and for the first time Lauren believed him to be sincere.

"Okay, I will give you one chance Puckerman at being my leading man. You better not screw this up." Zizes stated with a small smile on her face at the thought of the infamous Noah 'sex shark' Puckerman actually being her boyfriend.

"I won't. Now how about tomorrow night we go to the movies and then back to my house? My mom is working the late shift at the hospital and my kid sister is going to be at a friend's house for a sleep over." Puck asked his new girl.

"Sounds like fun. I have wrestling practice until seven; so let's say you pick me up here at eight?" She asked him and he quickly agreed to the plans.

They brand new couple shared a couple of passionate kisses in the freezing cold temperatures that surrounded them, but all they could care about was the way their mouths worked in sync with each other and also the heat that was spreading to specific areas of the body that they each craved could be explored more. However, that was not to be as Tanya appeared at the door and told them that the neighbors did not need a free show and to break it up. Puck got in his car and could not wait until the next day when he would show Lauren just how great of a leading man he could be when he put his mind to it.

* * *

****Lemon Starts Below****

Puck and Lauren had a great time at the movies, but both were a little disturbed at seeing the female lead in "I am Number Four" having such a strong resemblance to Quinn. They made sure to sit in the furthest row in the back so that they could make out in the pitch black darkness of the theater. By the time the movie ended Puck was seriously uncomfortable in his jeans and Lauren could feel the dampness of her panties growing with each kiss or graze of his hand up and across her breasts. Puck drove his truck through town as fast as he could without gaining attention of the cops because he seriously needed his girl as soon as possible.

As they entered the dark Puckerman residence they were consumed in an embrace filled with fiery kisses and roaming hands. They somehow made it up the stairs and into Puck's bedroom. Puck removed Lauren's coat and shirt first before taking a second to peel his own off. The heat that was being created between their over heated bodies was stifling, but neither one would change a thing because within moments of arriving in the small cluttered room that screamed teenage boy they were both naked and consumed with passion. Puck was so turned on, and he thought that her full figured body was sexy as hell; and made him so hard he thought that he was going to burst. Her breasts were large and heavy as Puck took them in his hands fondling each one with much wanted attention; and soon his mouth joined in to play with her nipples until they were hard and aroused. Lauren was lost in the sensations that he was creating in her body and let out a moan as she felt his hand reach her bare mound and graze her dripping folds.

"So wet for me already babe." Noah stated with a smirk as he kissed along her collar bone and jaw line.

"Well you were torturing me for half of the movie; so it is only to be expected." Lauren stated with a moan not in the least bit embarrassed at their dirty talk.

"You are so sexy. I can't wait to have you screaming my name as I pound my cock into you." Puck continued to speak as he made his way down her body until he came to her wet junction.

Lauren jumped a little when she felt his tongue join his fingers as he worked over her clit. He entered one finger into her entrance and pumped it in and out at a fast pace, but as soon as he felt her walls flutter like she was close to coming he would slow down to prolong his actions. He wanted her to beg for his cock. Soon two fingers led to three and she was reduced to a mess of moaning quivering limbs as she tried to gain the friction she needed to finally come.

"Puckerman if you do not finish me off, I am going to leave you here with blue balls and go finish myself at home with my rabbit." Lauren warned and Noah groaned at the thought of his girl pleasuring herself with a sex toy. He upped the pressure of his tongue on her clit and the pace of his fingers until she finally tumbled over the edge and screamed out as her climax hit.

He brought her down from her high and as soon as Lauren gained control of her movements she grabbed at his Mohawk until he was finally face to face with her again. Lauren kissed her boyfriend and she moaned as she could taste herself on him.

"Ready for the main attraction, baby?" Puck asked, as he was more than ready to be sheathed within her warmth.

"As soon as you put condom on we'll be ready to go." Lauren ordered because she was not going to take the chance at becoming the next Quinn Fabray. Noah reached into his nightstand and quickly placed the contraceptive on his hard shaft. He kissed Lauren again as he positioned himself at her entrance and began to slowly enter her.

As soon as he fully inside her they both moaned at the sensation of being joined as one. After a moment Puck began to thrust in and out of her in a fast and quick rhythm until they were both on the brink of their orgasms.

"So close babe…ugh…you?" Noah asked because he always wanted to make sure she came first before him.

"Yes….ugh…harder…right there…please" Lauren was no longer able to make coherent sentences, but Noah was able to understand what she wanted and began to quicken his thrusts as he placed his thumb over her clit and rubbed it hard until her walls clamped down on his dick hard pulling him over into his own climax. Each yelling out the others name in ecstasy.

After they were each able to regain their breath and come down Puck pulled out, tied off and disposed of the condom in the trashcan quickly before rejoining his girl on the bed. That was defiantly high up there on his list of his best lays; and he was looking forward to trying any and all positions with Lauren in the future.

"I guess the rumors are true Puckerman, you are a 'sex shark'." Lauren stated in a quiet satiated voice. Puck chuckled before answering.

"Thanks babe, but I'd rather be known for being your leading man in all areas not just in the bedroom."

"Oh believe me you are, and from now on you are my only man just like I expect to be your only girl." Zizes said with authority.

"Promise babe, I am a converted one woman man now." Puck said before kissing her on the lips to seal his promise.

"Good, are you ready for round two yet Puckerman?" Lauren asked with a smirk and Puck was quick to start their love making over again. If they continued at this rate Lauren just might be the death of him, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**EN: So what did you think? I believe that this is the first Puck/Lauren or Luck lemon on this site so I am really nervous on how it will be recieved. Please leave a review! Thanks in advance! XOXO BriyerRose**


End file.
